Red MARS
by Voices-of-a-Distant-Star
Summary: The Red Mars Project; this lonely outpost of humanity represents hope for a future. That hope is shattered by a fatal accident on the Red Planet. Rated T for sexual themes. Gore in later chapters. Abel/Lilith.


Inspired by the complete lack of Mars Project-era TB fics. NEEDS MORE LOVE GUYS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or its characters. If I did, well… I wouldn't be writing fanfic would I?

* * *

'Abel.' The woman's voice was comforting, warm and low. A delicate hand caressed his exposed skin. 'Come on sleepyhead, time to get up.' Soft lips grazed his shoulder and neck. 'Come on,' she whispered again.

'It's still dark.' he mumbled, crushing his face into the pillow.

Lilith laughed and ran her elegant fingers over his back.

'It's always dark, we're in space.'

Abel gave a reluctant groan and rolled onto his back, squinting despite the low lamp light. Lilith shifted next to him, laying her head on his chest. 'You know, this is hardly an incentive for me to get up,' he chuckled, regarding her with his brilliant blue eyes.

'Oh but it is.' She purred, a coy smile playing on her lips. Leaning forward she pressed her mouth to his in a fleeting kiss before throwing off the covers. He saw her ploy and lunged after her, catching her hand as she fled. She grasped his wrist, attempting to pull him out of bed. Abel smirked as he gently drew her back to him, planting kisses along her arm as he went. 'Abel.' Her reproachful tone was ruined by a smile as she bent over him.

'Oh, the troops can survive for half an hour without me.' he murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

'That's hardly the-' her argument was cut short as he kissed her, slipping a hand up the back of her singlet. Lilith responded with the same passion, running a hand over his toned chest as she straddled him. He pushed her singlet higher, soft moan escaped as she began to grind her hips against his.

The mood was shattered by the shrill ringing of Abel's cell phone on the bedside table.

'You should probably get that,' Lilith sighed, moving to grab the buzzing phone.

'They can leave a message.' he said as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist to prevent her escape. He kissed her softly on the cheek and nuzzled her neck. The hint of a smile curled the corners of her mouth at his tender affection. The phone continued trilling. Lilith cleared her throat in annoyance.

'I really think you should get that.' she said, breaking free of his grasp and jumping to the opposite side of the bed. She handed him the phone before he could protest.

'This better be important.' he muttered before flipping it open. 'Hello?' His forehead instantly furrowed in confusion. 'Hey, hey, hey slow down. _What_ happened?' His expression quickly changed to one of utter shock. 'You did _what_? And it - are you sure? …Okay… Of course, bye.' He shut the phone and dropped it on the bed.

'Who was that?' she asked, disconcerted by his sudden change in demeanor. Abel dropped his head into his hands and exhaled slowly. 'Abel?' He ran his hands through his hair before meeting Lilith's concerned gaze.

'Seth,' he said, taking a shaky breath. 'There's been an accident.'

The airlock shut out the vacuum of space with a loud hiss. Throwing her headset onto the control panel, Seth set the engines to shut down and dashed from the cockpit. She threw a single glance at the huddle of military personnel in the cabin. Without a pause she disarmed the door and flung it open. Seth shoved through the waiting medics with a mumbled apology and sprinted up the sloping corridor. Both On and Off-Duty staff hurried past her, no one taking any notice of the young girl going in the opposite direction to the commotion.

Abel paused at the top of the corridor, Lilith at his side. Scanning the muddle of personnel, he quickly spotted the small black-haired girl dodging Air Force and medical staff.

'Seth!' he called, racing towards her. He stooped to hug her and the force of the collision between their bodies knocked the air from his lungs.

'It's my fault,' she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

'No, no; Seth, it's not your fault,' he assured her, stroking her hair. Her next sentence was lost in the sobbing that wracked her petite frame. 'It's alright, you did the right thing,' he murmured, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. He cradled until the tremors shaking her frame lessened. She lifted her head, sniffing as the last of the tears rolled down her cheeks. Abel smiled, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb. Lilith tapped his shoulder, alerting him to the stretcher approaching. He quickly ushered Seth into Lilith's arms and stood as the stretcher passed the group.

'Hey, wait a minute,' he demanded. He approached the stretcher and clasped the outstretched hand.

'I told them all this was unnecessary,' Cain said, chagrined. 'They wouldn't listen to me.' Abel smiled with relief at his apparent good humor.

'You feel okay?' Abel asked, studying his brother. Dried blood stiffened his twin's flaxen hair on one side; near black against gold. Crimson rivulets caked one side of his face and soaked the collar of his white uniform.

Cain chuckled and put a hand to his forehead. 'Apart from a killer headache I feel fine.' He noticed Abel's concerned eyes on his stained collar and matted hair. 'Relax, you know how much head wounds bleed - even superficial ones.'

One of the medics cleared his throat impatiently. 'Alright, alright. If I was going to die, I would have done it already,' Cain grumbled good-naturedly. Abel inhaled sharply in surprise.

_He doesn't remember._

The group of medics gave him small knowing nods. 'If you don't mind Colonel, we'll be taking him to the infirmary now,' the medic nearest him said quietly.

Abel stepped back, letting go of Cain's hand. 'Yes, of course.'

'Aw, Abel, don't let them do this to me.' Cain protested jokingly as he was wheeled away, 'It's not necessary!'

'It's just a check-over you big wuss.' Abel forced a grin.

The smile quickly faded to a look of unease as he turned to Lilith and Seth. His sister clung to the red-head like a child much younger than her years, jade-green eyes still shimmering with tears. He brought himself down to her level. 'Seth, I need you tell me exactly what happened,' His voice was hushed and his tone urgent. 'Okay?' She gave a minute nod.

'Abel, not here,' Lilith warned. 'There're too many people.'

'Was I wrong, doing what I did?' Seth panicked, 'Is that why Cain can't remember what happened?' She looked frantically from her brother's wintry-blue eyes to Lilith's kind brown.

'No, honey,' Lilith soothed, stroking Seth's hair, 'You did everything right. You were very clever; wasn't she, Abel?'

The young man gave a reassuring smile, 'Yes, you definitely were Seth. Doing what you did would not have even occurred to most people.' A ghost of a smile flickered across her face at his praise. Abel flashed a smile, 'That's my girl.' Straightening up, he threw an arm around Seth's shoulders. 'So, who feels like a hot chocolate?' he asked with overt enthusiasm. 'Lord knows I need one,' he laughed, slipping a hand around Lilith's waist and guiding them back up the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note: Firstly, a big huge thanks to alltheangelsinheaven for being my editor and chief idea-bouncer 3 She's a fantastic writer in her own right too.

I have all the Abel and Lilith feels. *w*

R & R because I would love feedback! Be gentle, its my first time ;)


End file.
